Nightmares and dreams
by Chisheccid
Summary: -Hablas dormido, Sanji, además, mi hamaca está junto a la tuya y puedo escucharte. Puedo escucharte gritando en la oscuridad, en el fondo del mar, estás solo y tienes frío...


Disclaimer: Oda no me pertenece, es del One piece.

Para la tabla temas de fandom insano prompt 002: Noches sin sueños.

NIGHTMARES AND DREAMS

A Sanji se lo veía cansado últimamente, la vitalidad de siempre se veía opacada por un par de ojeras que sobresaltaban espeluznantes sobre su tono de piel.

Sus camaradas ya le habían preguntado infinidad de veces si estaba bien, a lo que él respondía con un tímido "No me pasa nada, salgan y déjenme cocinar en paz" Ya eran vanos los intentos de casi todos los nakamas, inclusive de Zoro que lo insultó molesto por andar en condición de Zombie, y no, no los de Thriller Bark, que esos estaban más animados que Sanji. Porque ya era el colmo verlo hacer la comida y echando azúcar a lo que debería llevar sal.

Chopper inclusive le había ofrecido unos energizantes naturales o algo para que pudiese dormir mejor en la noche, Robin y Nami también le ofrecieron ayuda en la cocina, le propusieron que descansara el tiempo necesario y que ellas se encargarían de la comida, pero Sanji era necio, rechazaba amablemente las ofertas de todos sus camaradas, e inclusive, cuando Zoro le había dicho "O te largas a dormir o te muelo a espadas" Sanji le contestó amablemente que prefería morir ahogado antes que entre sus espadas.

Brook se había ofrecido a cantarle una canción de cuna y Luffy en su más extrema inocencia le había ordenado que fuese a dormir en ese instante. Franky desesperado estaba al borde de las lágrimas consolando a un Sanji que ya se había ido nuevamente a la cocina.

Ya todos estaban tirando la toalla sabiendo que era una misión imposible, en verdad había que sedarlo para que durmiera un poco. La puerta del taller de Usopp fue golpeada nuevamente, pero esta vez con furia.

-Usopp, sal de allí de una puta vez, necesitamos tu ayuda.- La voz de Nami era realmente escalofriante. Pero Usopp no abría. -Este está peor- se dijo a si misma dando la vuelta. -No habrá otra que darle esas pastillas para dormir que fabricó Chopper anoche.- Y como si hubiese sido una especie de encantamiento, Usopp abrió la puerta del taller y salió con unas ojeras incluso más grandes que las de Sanji.- Pero que carajos- Murmuró Nami viéndolo en ese estado.

-No le den esas pastillas, créeme. Sé lo que te digo, confía en mí.

Nami lo miró desconfiada durante unos cuantos segundos que a su vez aprovechó para tratar de ver sobre el hombro del tirador y ver dentro de su taller.

-Está bien, pero tienes un día estés lo que estés haciendo.- Se regañó a sí misma, pero no tuvo de otra que confiar en la mirada decidida de su compañero.

Usopp cerró la puerta del taller y suspiró aliviado, seguramente para esa noche terminaría todo.

Las horas pasaron mientras Sanji seguía encerrado en la cocina tratando de preparar algo comestible y sobresaltándose cada cinco minutos. Y la noche cayó.

Sanji llamó a la cena a todos sus camaradas quienes acudieron con espanto, inclusive Usopp había aparecido con gesto de estar extremadamente cansado, todos los tripulantes les dirigieron la vista sospechando algo que era casi imposible, porque después de todo Usopp tenía a Kaya y Sanji a sus chicas, pero de todas formas... En fin, los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos por un bostezo de parte de Usopp que hizo bostezar también a Sanji. Todos se miraron sin entender nada, a excepción de Robin quien ya sabía de antemano lo que sucedía, y no era de esperar menos, conocía demasiado bien a todos sus nakamas, solamente que no le gustaba interferir en cosas demasiado obvias.

La hora de la cena transcurrió sin mayor cosa que el capitán queriendo robar la comida de Usopp o Sanji quienes estaban a punto de dormirse sobre sus platos. Terminaron de comer y antes de que una palabra sea dicha, Usopp arrastró prácticamente a Sanji hacia el taller sin dar oportunidad a los demás para pudiesen reaccionar, Franky soltó una sonrisa socarrona.

-Sabía que estos dos se traían algo entre manos.- Alzó la voz, pero de inmediato se calló ante las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros.- ¿Qué?

Salieron a tropel de la cocina para ver lo que sucedía, pero llegaron tarde, la puerta se cerraba sobre sus narices y las ventanas estaban completamente cubiertas con papel negro. Respiraron resignados, no les tocaba de otra que esperar a que salieran, pero Zoro dando su opinión, sugirió que los dejasen en paz, ya al siguiente día aclararían todo, el resto de Mugiwara's derrotados fueron uno a uno a sus respectivos camerinos.

-Sé lo que te está sucediendo Sanji, pero no más, ya no más.

-No sé de que hablas Usopp, en serio estoy bien.

La oscuridad era absoluta, además, estaba demasiado cerca del tirador y eso lo ponía de los nervios. Empezó a alejarse, pero los brazos de Usopp lo atraparon sin dejarle salida.

-No te muevas o lo destruirás todo.

Sanji se congeló en su sitio, esperando que Usopp le dijese algo más y tener la oportunidad de mandarlo a volar. ¿Qué sabían los demás?

-Sé que tienes pesadillas espantosas, Sanji.

El cocinero se relajó un poco.

-¿Co... cómo lo sabes?- Titubeó.- Es decir, yo... Yo no se lo he dicho a nadie, y porqué tú sabes.

Usopp suspiró y lo abrazó a su cuerpo.

-Hablas dormido, Sanji, además, mi hamaca está junto a la tuya y puedo escucharte. Puedo escucharte gritando en la oscuridad, en el fondo del mar, estás solo y tienes frío, entiendo muy bien eso, porque cuando era pequeño, yo también sufría de pesadillas, inclusive ahora tengo pesadillas, pero...

Sanji se aferró al cuerpo de su amigo, se sintió desnudo.

-¿Sabes? Lo bueno de haber tenido pesadillas durante toda tu infancia te enseña a ser fuerte después, aunque muchas veces tengas miedo de volver a dormir, porque tienes la imagen de un monstruo marino a punto de devorarte. Sanji, hoy dormirás.

-No quiero dormir Usopp, maldición.- Seguía aferrado al cuerpo del tirador con más fuerza, porque la oscuridad no lo ayudaba a disipar los monstruos, es más, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrar a un fenómeno en frente. -¿Cómo volviste a dormir?

-Volví a dormir tranquilo cuando te integraste a la tripulación.- La oscuridad lo protegía, no tenía miedo de que un rubor se notara en sus mejillas.- Ven, es hora de dormir.

Y Sanji se dejó arrastrar mientras seguía abrazado, de pronto sintió que caía y tuvo miedo, tuvo mucho miedo de ser abandonado. Y cayó en una superficie extremadamente suave, enseguida sintió nuevamente los brazos protectores y musculosos de Usopp que lo envolvían firmemente.

-Cuando tenía pesadillas, me hubiera gustado que mi mamá o mi papá estuviesen a mi lado para decirme que solamente eran sueños y dormirme abrazado junto a ellos, pero sabía que él estaba navegando en el mar, y ella navegando sobre las nubes, así que me fabricaba mi pequeña cama acolchada y me envolvía en las cobijas que fingían ser ellos.

-Usopp...- Apenas pudo murmurar Sanji.

-No seré la mejor almohada, sé que preferirías a Nami o a Robin, pero ambos sabemos que no dormirías, o de plano morirías desangrado, y aquí estoy, así que duerme. Hoy puedes pedirme lo que sea, siempre y cuando te ayude a dormir mejor.

-Gracias...- Sanji estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no podía separarse, no quería separarse.

-Ahora duérmete, tendrás mucho tiempo después para decir cualquier cosa, solamente duerme.

-¿Me cuentas una de tus historias?

Y Usopp empezó a inventar mientras lo cobijaba, y trataba de no caer rendido antes que Sanji, debía mantenerse despierto vigilando que sus sueños sean agradables, y por lo tanto se quedaría susurrándole cosas hermosas al oído.

Estuvo a punto de claudicar, más unos labios hirvientes rozaron los suyos, abrió los ojos sorprendido para saber lo que pasaba.

-Nami-swan- Pronunció la boca del cocinero antes de darse vuelta y acurrucarse como un niño pequeño en los brazos de su madre.

Por un momento sintió que el corazón iba a salírsele, pero recuperó el aliento y se dispuso a dormir a su lado.

FIN

_¿Qué diré? Me encantó hacerlo, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leerlo._

_Para Dita, que hace mucho no le hago nada, mientras escribía pensaba en ella (Que raro)_

_Un beso para todos._

_Suerte! _


End file.
